The present invention relates to a device for cleaning a passage or passages housed in the endoscope.
The endoscope houses various kinds of passages intended to be selectively used for air supply, water supply, suction and so on. When cleaned after use, therefore, the endoscope needs to be cleaned in these housed passages as well as its outer surface. However, the conventional manner of cleaning these passages comprises connecting the cleaning liquid supply tube to a cap on one end of each of the passages operating the control valve of the endoscope to select the intended passage, and supplying into the passage from the side of its capped end cleaning liquid pressurized by the exclusive pump. On cleaning the endoscope, however, a further extremely troublesome process was needed to detach the endoscope from its light source means, connect the water supply tank and the suction pump to the endoscope, and operate the switch valve. Furthermore, specified means such as the exclusive pump were needed.